


Princess Meltdown

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess has a meltdown about her impending date with Evan Bourne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Meltdown

"You really have to stop listening to Randy," I said to Cody.

"But I can't, I'm afraid of him," Cody said.

"You can't be afraid of him, that is how he puts you in these situations," Ted said standing with his hands on his hips.

"You have to be like me, Cody," Amanda chimed in.

"Not all of us can be princesses," he said looking at her with a straight face.

I looked at Ted and we both rolled our eyes. "No we can't all be princesses," I agreed. "But we can stand up for ourselves."

Cody stood up. "You guys are right. I have to stop letting him bully me around. I have to stop being the victim."

"Now say that to your self a few times," I said shaking my head and averting my attention to Amanda. "Oh, Princess, t minus two hours until RAW goes over the air. Are you ready for takeoff?"

"Two hours?" she said her mood totally changing.

"This isn't going to be pretty, is it?" Ted asked me.

"Remember that time I told you about when Amanda and I met Sean Astin and she thought I needed the paper bag and I stuttered through my conversation with him?"

He laughed, "of course, how could I forget."

"This instance might actually call for a paper bag," I said turning and looking at him.

"Uhm, well," he looked at his wrist pretending to look at his watch, "babe, I gotta go. I think it is almost time for match."

Quickly, he came over and kissed my forehead. "I'll remember that." I said watching him walk out of the room as Cody followed him and then turning back to look at Amanda. She was staring at me. "What?" I asked her.

"I can't go."

"You just talked to him not even forty five minutes ago," I said.

"Yeah, but I was still like in that adrenaline rush from scoring a point on Orton. This will be like totally different."

"Should I get a paper bag?"

"Yes," she answered me as I got up to leave the room.

All of a sudden I felt her tugging at my leg. "Don't leave me."

"How can I get the paper bag if you're hanging on my damn leg?"

"If you leave he might just show up in the room," she said staring off at nothing at all.

"Well, than what was I thinking; just hang on my leg, that'll look fantastic when he walks in the room." I tried to shake her off but it didn't work. "What happened to the Princess? You know the one that stood up to Randy?"

"She is there," she said quietly. I could hear her trying to control her breathing.

"Well, maybe the Princess should go out with Evan and than the more comfortable you get than Amanda can come out."

"Maybe, but what if I accidentally call him Lickey? You know I do that sometimes like when I called Terri, Squelchie."

I held back my laughter, "Nah, don't think of him as Lickey think of him as Evan Bourne or Matt Sydal or even Matt Korklan."

"Who the hell is Matt Korklan?" she said looking up at me as I watched her get to her feet.

"Evan, fool. Evan's real name is Matt Korklan," I said and laughed.

"God, I can't keep up with all these damn names."

"Well, you are the one that insists on giving them nicknames."

"Well, really, Lickey is just easier to remember," she said.

"Maybe in Hornswoggletonville but in the real world Matt is pretty damn easy to remember."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She paused for a second and looked at the floor than started freaking out again. "What am I going to wear? Something dressy? Something casual?"

"Dude, really?"

"Mizzy Boo boo, really. What am I suppose to wear?"

"I'm pretty sure what you are wearing is fine. It is a late night dinner not a five p.m. dinner there isn't any fancy restaurants open and a lot of the boys will be around you."

"They are going to be watching us?"

"No," I laughed. "I just mean that when we go out to eat it is usually a group of us. So more than likely you'll be with like Kofi or Miz or Santino, well you get the idea."

"You won't be there? You have to be there. I need supervision."

"Chill, I'll be there. We'll all be there," I said shaking my head and sitting down. This night felt like it was never going to end.

A few hours later…

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Why is he coming?"

I shook my head, "chill out."

"That is easy for you to say," she said folding her arms.

"Boy I have such a headache," I said rubbing head.

"I wonder why," Ted said from next to me.

Amanda glared him, "watch yourself DiBiase or I'll put you on the PKO list."

"Whatever you say," he said glancing over the menu.

"Did he just whatever me?" she said looking at Cody.

"It kind of sounded that way," he said looking at her.

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" she asked him.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked confused.

"Amanda!" Evan said excitedly as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" she said.

"Thank god that conversation was ended," Ted said from behind the menu.

"Don't say that too loud, she might hear you," I said looking at him.

"Yeah and I bet she won't forget," Cody added.

"Princesses are like elephants," I said, "they never forget." Amanda looked at me and smiled widely and so began the tale of The Princess and Lickey, oh what dreams can be made of.


End file.
